Thinking of you
by Justreadinxx
Summary: Santana is out fighting a pointless war and leaves Brittany so Brittany would be happy and never worry about her ever again. All Brittany can do is think of Santana.


**NOTE: This is a sequel to my other story " Hanging By A Moment "**

**I thought it would be good to keep them as different stories**

**It is best if you read the first one first, but do whatever you like.**

* * *

><p>She kissed me on the lips before she left this morning. She told me she loved me with all her heart and I told her I loved her back. She's trying hard to be a police officer. I know you would like that… She'd be protecting me and stuff. She keeps me safe anyway and she really does love me.<p>

The last time we saw each other was at my wedding. You were there looking as cute as ever even with that uniform on. I hugged you when I saw you. Well, more like jumped on you. My wife was not pleased, but it's okay. At the party everyone was dancing, but you took my hand and led me into a dark room. You told me you were going back to Iraq and I cried. You held me and we kissed.

I loved you too much.

_You're like an Indian summer_

_In the middle of winter_

_Like a hard candy _

_With a surprise center_

When you kissed me, it reminded me of those times when we'd kiss behind my wife's back. Well, back then she was my girl friend. I wanted you so badly, but you said no. You wanted me to have everything and someone to look out for me. You wanted me to be safe and not worry about you every day. But how can I have everything if I can't have you? You _were _my everything.

_How do I get better_

_Once I've had the best_

_You said there's_

_Tons of fish in the water_

_So the waters I will test_

I think of you sometimes. Scratch that… I think of you _all the time._ I miss you. I miss the way you stroked my hair. I miss the way you'd kiss me and tell me you loved me and the way you whispered comforting words into my ear.

We are planning to have children soon. It's exciting, but I'm scared of giving birth. I remember when we used to talk about things like this. You wanted a daughter that looked just like me. You just kept going on and on about how much you wanted kids running around the house that looked exactly like me. That's when I knew I was in love with you.

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you _

_What you would do if_

_You were the one _

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into..._

I was going through my old stuff in the attic the other day. I found a box and inside was things from our dates. I didn't want to throw them out since they were memories of us, wonderful memories that I would never forget.

We were so childish back then. We were always sneaking out to see each other. You were so sweet to me and so caring. You took care of me all the time. Did I not hold you back? I wish you didn't leave me… I wish you stayed and I wished I didn't let you go.

_You're the best_

_And yes I do regret_

_How I could let myself_

_Let you go_

_Now the lesson's learned_

_I touched it I was burned_

_Oh I think you should know_

Do you miss me? Do you think about me like I think about you? I still wear your ring that you gave me. I told my wife that it was a friendship ring. Of course it's not… It's a promise ring. You promised that you'd come back for me, but I don't know if I can wait much longer…

I want to see you soon. I need to, Santana. So I'm writing this letter in hope that you'd come back and see me. I can't handle this any longer… I need you. I love you.

Love, Brittany S. Pierce

My hand burned by the time I finished that letter. I slipped it into an envelope and gave it to the mail man that passed by. It was about noon and there was a knock on my door. I looked out the window to see a tall, well-dressed man. I opened the door and expected him to say that he had the wrong house. Instead he asked me something.

"Are you Brittany S. Pierce?"

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes _

_Looking into your eyes_

_Oh won't you walk through _

_And bust in the door _

_And take me away_

_Oh no more mistakes_

_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay..._


End file.
